


Michelin star

by syzygyy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies in love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygyy/pseuds/syzygyy
Summary: The first one of the many mornings at Wayne Manor...
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 44
Collections: A very Batjokes Christmas





	Michelin star

Bruce throws a bare arm, lazily searching for the clock on the nightstand. He could’ve used more sleep but the light coming from the window is becoming slightly annoying. 10:42, it reads. He looks at the bed, at the messy sheets no longer in their supposed place...He is alone there. He throws the bedsheets away and stands up, every muscle of his body sore from the previous night’s activities...

He takes a quick look at clothes discarded on the floor, they really have never been so _colorful_ before. He picks up a black shirt and sweatpants and leaves the room to search for his lost partner.

He finds him in the kitchen, shirtless, wearing Bruce’s sports blue pants, so large on his hips that he has to pull them up every few seconds with his hand to keep them from falling down, exposing his green underwear underneath. He’s standing near the fridge, surrounded by food he’s apparently taken out of it. He holds a jar of Russian caviar in a hand and pieces of lobster in the other.

There’s one question Bruce just can’t get out of his mind.

“How did you get out of bed?” he asks.

“Good morning to you too” he laughs, as he turns and gulps down his food “You’re mad that you didn’t notice, detective? You were sleeping like a stone, the night must’ve really tired you out” 

He shoves a mouthful of caviar in his mouth and then grabs the glass with the champagne and takes a sip.

“Is that why you’re eating half of my kitchen then?”

“Do you have any idea what they feed you at Arkham? This is heaven”

He watches him licking his fingers.

“I doubt you’ll ever see heaven..”

“Good, because I want to spent my afterlife tormenting you” he smirks innocently.

Bruce shakes his head, grinning at what he’s implying here...he leans on the door frame with his arms crossed and looks at him.

“Why wait for the afterlife, I’m right here now”

“Tempting...” Joker munches down the last piece of lobster and then starts walking towards Bruce.

“Put down the knife, you won’t need it...”

“Oops, force of habit, heh” he giggled.

When Joker reaches him, he gives himself a push with his shoulder to stop leaning. He needs his full height to stand in front of him but it still isn’t enough to reach the pale man. It’s just a few inches...but Bruce secretly enjoys the slight difference.

“So...what now?” he sighs.

“Now? I torment you, I already have a few ideas...”

“...You know what I mean...How are things going to work now between us?”

Bruce looks into the green eyes, trying to put it on the serious side.

“You talk too much”

“Do y-I talk too much??”

“You’re babbling, darling, don’t I just love when you babble, it reminds me of last night”

Bruce realizes there’s no grave approach to this so he just grabs him by the waistband of his large pants and brings him closer in his arms. 

“I guess we’ll just have to figure it out in different ways”

“You took the words right out of my mouth”

They kiss and spend the rest of the morning cooking a five star lunch for themselves.


End file.
